wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Sicarus Prime
The Sicarus Prime is an improved Sicarus that sacrifices a small amount of its damage to triple and damage, and also sports higher accuracy, faster fire rate, and a larger magazine compared to its predecessor. On September 29, 2015 it was announced that the Sicarus Prime would enter the Prime Vault and be retired from the reward tables. Any preexisting components or fully-built weapons will remain as is. Sicarus Prime was available from December 6 2016 to January 3 2017 as part of the Fire and Ice Prime Vault. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages *High base damage. **Near-equal physical damage - effective against all factions, Sentient and Shadow Stalker. *Very high critical chance. *High status chance. *Very little recoil for a burst weapon. *High accuracy. *Fast fire rate. *One polarity slot. Disadvantages *Punishes missed shots due to burst-fire. **Third shot may miss targets without proper leading. *Linearly less efficient - sometimes a target may only die with four bullets, which requires an entire second burst to be fired. Comparisons Notes *Due to its high accuracy, when combined with the mod this weapon becomes powerful at long range. *The lower damage of Sicarus Prime makes individual shots mildly less effective against shields, but the improved fire rate and magazine size still make it a superior choice to the classic Sicarus. Tips *As of , the Sicarus Prime now has 21 rounds per magazine by default, instead of the old 20 rounds per magazine which would result in the last burst firing only 2 shots. *As of Update 19.4.2.1, the Sicarus Prime now has 24 rounds per magazine by default, and has received a boost to most stats. Trivia *Added to the game in Update 11. *It could be seen in Ember Prime's right hand during the artwork show of Livestream 18. *The reload animation involves the front half of the barrel sliding forward, and the two side brackets opening outwards. A glowing capsule is then ejected and a new one is placed into the barrel before it is closed again. **The capsule's energy color is affected by energy color. *Compared to the normal Sicarus, the Sicarus Prime has a high pitch "whirring" sound at the end of its burst, suggesting the rounds to be energy based. Media Sicarus_Prime_Codex.png|Sicarus Prime in Codex. 2013-12-19_00001.jpg|Sicarus Prime - Blueprint - Orokin Derelict Defense, Wave 5 Warframe 11 ♠ Sicarus Prime Lets Max (Warframe) E18 - Sicarus Prime Patch History *Mastery Rank increased from 4 to 14 *Increased damage from 40 to 50 *Increased Crit Chance from 20% to 25% *Increased Status Chance from 10% to 20% *Increased Mastery Rank requirement from 2 to 7 *Buffed base damage from 30 to 40. *Increased Crit chance from 10% to 20% and Crit multiplier 1.5 to 2. *Increased Clip Size from 21 to 24. *Increased damage of Sicarus series in Conclave. *Received the PBR treatment! *Sicarus series damage increased in PvP. *Increased the damage of Sicarus weapons in PvP. *Increased ammo capacity for Sicarus Prime to be a proper multiple of 3 (from 20 to 21). *You can now search Orokin Derelict Defenses for the Sicarus Prime Blueprint. *Introduced via Ember Prime Access. }} See also *Sicarus, the original version of this sidearm. de:Sicarus Prime fr:Sicarus Prime Category:Single Sidearm Category:Prime Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Update 11 Category:Weapons Category:Impact Damage Weapons Category:Burst Fire